The Dance
by DarkJediJade
Summary: One shot looking at Isard and Palpatine's relationship, and Isard's thoughts on it.


_A/N: I usually tend to write this pair from Palpy's perspective, so I wanted to try my hand at a little one shot giving a better sense of Isard's perspective. It was kinda tricky to write, because Palpy and Isard aren't usually very fluffy characters… but I wanted to have some light fluff in this. Hopefully I pulled it off. Reviews are loved. :) This is dedicated to my fellow fan club members who encouraged me and especially certain people who put up with my questions trying to keep everyone in character. Hopefully I didn't put your advise to shame. You know who you are. :p_

Isard's eyes fluttered open as she felt the bed beside her shift. The first rays of dawn were not yet breaking the horizon. Shifting, she turned to face the cause of the disturbance. "Leaving so early?" she inquired.

"I'm afraid I must." Palpatine responded, though his voice gave no hint of his true feelings, if he really regretted leaving or not. It vexed her, and she was sure he knew it, but she was wise enough not to voice such things. Instead she allowed a playfulness to slide into her tone.

"Is there _nothing_ I can do to make you stay a little longer? Surely meetings can wait until the sun is up at least." she pressed.

"There is not." he said flatly, ruffling her. Her temper got the better of her for a moment, and she fixed him with a glare.

"Do you not rule this galaxy?" she snapped. Cooling herself a little she continued "Or is it me you wish to avoid?". Though she tried to mask it, hurt coloured her voice at that thought. She sighed "I only wish to please you Sire. You make it so hard sometimes. Tell me what it is you wish of me… what it is I need to do to make you happy.". He paused for a moment and seemed to consider it, and she felt a glimmer of hope. He moved towards her and met her kiss for a moment before striking her cheek hard and drawing back. He regarded her stung expression with one of amusement.

"You can learn your place, and not question me." he responded, his voice cool. He could see tears forming, but he knew she would not let them fall. Instead she lowered her head so her hair fell over her face masking her hurt.

"I'm sorry Sire, I didn't mean-"

"But you did Ysanne. You forget yourself sometimes. You forget you are _replaceable_." he said, catching her chin and tilting her head up so she was forced to meet his gaze.

"Forgive me." she said, and he laughed releasing his hold on her jaw.

"I will consider it. Count yourself lucky I am feeling that generous Ysanne." he said harshly, and she flinched at his tone, her posture lowering more instinctively.

"Yes my Lord." she said softly.

"I have wasted enough time on you now." Palpatine told her, ignoring her attempts to placate him. Let her squirm. "I have business to attend to. Be sure you are gone before I return. Understood?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yes Sire, I understand." she said, shivering involuntarily at the cold rage which hung in the air. She held herself in a bowed position until he left the room, then collapsed onto the sheets miserable. At times he would tolerate her questions and playfulness, other times it only served to drive his temper. She never knew which was which. A part of her wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. No matter what he did or said, she still loved him. She shivered at that small admission to herself. She'd never say the words aloud. Even if she had been bold enough, she doubted he would permit such softness. Love was a weakness. She curled herself into a ball and let her thoughts drift to the past.

_"You shouldn't love him." her father's voice said in her mind, as clear as it was yesterday. She remembered his sternness, his rare moment of fatherly concern. She remembered her pride too._

_ "Why not? He loves me." her younger self had argued._

_ "Don't be stupid Ysanne. The man isn't capable of love." her father had snapped back at her._

_ "How would you know? You don't know him at all." she had spat at him. He'd given her a patient sigh before responding._

_ "I've known him far longer than you have my daughter. Don't be so fool as to think sharing a bed with him gives you special insight. I raised you better than that, to not be a love blind fool."_

Her thoughts came once more back to the present, and she grit her teeth. Was she a fool? Did he love her? Or was she just kidding herself? Was it simple wishful delusional thinking? At times he could be so kind to her, but he could also be cruel. Don't you always hurt the ones you love after all? She gave a groan of frustration and forced herself to leave the comfort of his bed and get dressed. It would not help matters to raise his ire with her further by disobeying a direct clear command. She gave a last sad look at the bed where hours before their bodies had entwined passionately, before making her way out. Eventually he would calm and take her back. He always did… and if some day he didn't? She shuddered to think about it. Working her way through the hallways of Imperial Palace towards the Intelligence offices she tried to ignore the whispers as she passed. Idle gossip… stupidity more like it. She knew what others thought of her. None dared voice it of course. Her temper made sure of that. Whatever they might think of her, they knew she held enough sway with Palpatine he'd not question their unfortunate demise… or they believed that anyways. She knew the truth of the matter was not so simple. She might be punished later, or perhaps she would not. His temper easily rivalled her own. If her actions in her temper cost him something he was planning she knew she would pay dearly. Not wanting to risk angering him further she bit her tongue so hard she drew blood as she passed a couple high Imperial ladies.

"I heard she slept her way into her position."

"She must really love power if she'll do _that_ for it."

"Can you imagine? He's so _old_!"

"I don't want to imagine that!"

Obnoxious giggles accompanied the comments and Isard ground her teeth together in frustration. Why was it everyone assumed if woman held a position of power that she had traded favours for it? Kriff forbid a woman actually work in this Empire. Just because they were kept pittens didn't make her one. Another whispered remark caught her attention.

"Maybe it isn't all about power… he's probably the only man in the galaxy not afraid of her."

That brought a smirk to her face. Perhaps she could not hurt these women… but she could certainly scare them. Pausing in her step and turning to face them, she gave a feral grin.

"If that's the case, the men in this Empire are far more intelligent than their wives." she remarked casually, amused how the lot of them flinched back.

"Apologies Madam Director." the youngest of the bunch said softly.

"You are lucky I am too busy today to deal with such stupidity. In future you will school your tongues and show me the respect I deserve for the position I _earned_. I wonder if you know how much blood I spilled to _earn_ this crimson uniform?" Isard enquired rhetorically. "Do we understand each other?" she asked sharply and the ladies nodded anxiously. She was about to turn and leave when the bold voice of the younger lady stopped her.

"If not for power or position… then why?" she asked, far too bold for Isard's liking. She studied the… girl really for how old she must be. She could not be out of her teens yet. Green eyes met her mismatched ones unflinchingly as she waited an answer. Isard made a note to find out more on who this girl was. There was something… odd about her.

"With age comes _experience_." Isard responded, smirking at the discomforted shift of the older ladies and the confused expression of the younger girl. "Now I have answered your question, I have one for you." she said, observing as the other women began to drift away. So she was simply talking to them… she wasn't part of the group. Well that was… _interesting_. "What is your name?" Isard asked.

"It's Mara… Mara Jade." the girl said, glancing from side to side, aware she had been abandoned by her companions.

"Well Mara… I suggest you find better companions if you wish to stay on my good side." Isard said, and the girl surprised her by matching her smirk.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Good day Madam Director." Mara said, inclining her head slightly before turning to leave. Isard continued down the halls with renewed purpose.

"What do you mean there is nothing in the data base on that name?" Isard snapped at the droid who was assisting her.

"I mean what I said Madam Director. There is no information on any citizen on Coruscant under that name." the droid repeated calmly, unaware of the finger which twitched over the trigger of her blaster.

"Expand the search to every known planet." she commanded the droid.

"Madam you insult my intelligence. I have already done so. No records exist for her." the droid said. She paused at that.

"None at all?" she asked "Are you sure?" If the droid was right…

"Nothing Madam Director. If any records existed for her they have been erased or altered." the droid confirmed. Isard grabbed the data pad from the droid and checked herself, but what the droid had said was true. Mara Jade did not exist. How was that possible? She would need ID cards to get through the upper level security. She had to exist somewhere! It made no sense, unless she was a spy under false ID. If that was the case… Isard shuddered to think of the damage which could be done.

"Tell no one about this." she commanded the droid before making her way down the halls to bring this to Palpatine's attention. He could not fault her for doing her job and doing it well after all.

Irritation rolled off Isard in waves as she waited to be released from her bow. She knew full well he was toying with her to make a point, but she did not have time for such games now. Her anger was hitting the breaking point when he finally chose to release her. "What is it now Ysanne?" he asked, his tone irritated.

"Sire, I have discovered something. There is a girl in the Palace-"

"There are plenty of girls in this Palace. I don't have time for your jealousy." Palpatine cut her off and she glared ice at him.

"Would you care to let me finish making my point before you judge it?" she snapped, and he shrugged.

"Very well. This had better be good Ysanne." he said, warning clear in his voice. Her crimson eye smouldered as she shot him a vicious look, too angry to care right now, and blew a calming breath before she spoke.

"There is a girl who calls herself Mara Jade, but I can find no record of this person on any files." Isard said, expecting to be praised for her diligence. She was wrong.

"I know." Palpatine said simple, bemused at her crestfallen expression. _Ah Ysanne, diligence is not enough to win my favour back… not for a woman like you_ he thought to himself, watching silently the emotions which crossed her face as she processed what he had just said. He watched as she shifted from surprised to disappointed, then finally anger. Still not ready to cool her heels and still her tongue apparently. Well he could wait.

"You- you knew?" she sputtered angrily. "Why was I not informed? How am I to keep this Empire safe if I am not made aware of it's workings and projects?" she snapped. He stood and though angry as she was, she instinctively flinched seeing his anger.

"Which of us rules this Empire Ysanne?" he asked, his voice a cold anger. Her head bowed and the fire quickly left her hearing in his tone the dangerous ground she now skirted on.

"You Sire of course." she said subdued.

"Then do not presume to tell me how to run it." Palpatine warned. "I shall provide you the means and information needed to do your job. This does not concern you Ysanne." he said.

"Forgive me my Lord. My concern was for your safety. A person for who no records exist could easily be a spy or assassin." Isard explained. Palpatine gave a faint smirk at that.

"She is both and neither." he said cryptically. Before Isard was able to question his statement he continued speaking "And my dear Ysanne… I would caution you not to lie to me again." he said.

"I don't understand Sire." she said, her tone puzzled and a little alarmed. He raised an brow at her.

"Come now Ysanne. Surely you don't think me blind to your little ploy to earn my forgiveness do you?" he asked. Her silence spoke volumes. "I thought as much." he remarked. Taking a step towards her he brushed a hand against her cheek. "There are far easier means to accomplish your goal." he said softly and she tilted her head.

"Sire?" she queried, letting her confusion show. Isard looked at him puzzled for a moment then understood. Of course. Facts mattered nothing to him. Ignoring that the guards and several advisors looked on, for she understood humiliation was part of her punishment, she lowered herself so she was knelt at his feet, her head bowed and resting against his legs as he sat back down on the throne. "Please forgive me Sire for my actions. I should not presume to know things. You are the great leader after all, and I am merely your servant… however you wish to use me." Isard said.

"Leave us." Palpatine commanded, waiting for the guards and advisors to leave before he continued. "Now, was that so hard Ysanne?" he asked. He could feel her annoyance, but she wisely stilled her tongue on the matter, staying knelt before him. He could see her forcing herself to take calming breaths so as not to snap when she responded. She spoke after a pause.

"No my Lord." she said and jumped as he laughed abruptly.

"Do not lie to me Ysanne." he said and she flinched.

"I only wish to serve you." she sighed.

"Then do so without question." Palpatine said.

"Yes Sire… I try." Isard said, bowing her head as she spoke. He gave a sigh and extended a hand to pull her upright once more.

"So you do my dear." he said, placing a hand low on her back, brushing back the hair which had fallen in her face with the other. "Come." he commanded her, drawing her back towards his private chambers where both knew they would start this dance again. The delicate waltz between them of power and submission to it that left her feeling intoxicated. As he laid her out on the crimson sheets, she shivered in anticipation.

Isard lay in Palpatine's arms breathing heavy, a tangle of limbs and silk sheets. He brushed her hair back out of her eyes in a rare gentle movement as she regained her equilibrium. "You are thinking my dear. What's on your mind?" he asked, giving his words a slight Force nudge, knowing she would need little pressing to say what was rolling around in her head.

"I love you." the confession came unbidden. Isard bit her tongue hard as though it could erase the words which hung in the air. Silence passed for a moment that shook her to the core. She desperately wanted to speak. To know his thoughts… that she could take her words back if they displeased him. In that moment she was more afraid than she had ever been in her life. Pain and danger did not frighten her… but love? Weakness? That chilled her to the bone.

"I know." he said finally, and she glanced up curious, studying his face for clues as to his own emotion, but his expression was a mask. It betrayed nothing. Softening his expression he took a step closer and brushed her cheek. "I've always known. There is no part of yourself you can hide from me Ysanne." he explained softly.

"Of course. I should have known better Sire." she said. Silence hung once more in the air as he waited for her to voice the question he knew was on her mind. Finally she relented and spoke. "Do you think me a weak fool for it?" she asked.

"Thoughts matter little when you can not control how you feel." he responded sagely, and she frowned at that. Giving a sigh he saw she would not be content with that while she felt so vulnerable."It pleases me." he said, observing the relief which flowed through her.

"I'm glad Sire. I worried-" he halted her speech with a finger to her lips.

"You need not worry any more." he said, his tone gentle, but also authoritative enough it was clear the conversation was over. "Let us speak of other things. After all, there are more amusing ways to pass the time is there not?" he asked.

"Of course Sire." she said smiling as he wrestled her willingly back down. She would dance this dance with him as long as he wished her there, for he held her in a way no other could. At times their steps may fumble, but when they were in synch… such a glorious dance it was.


End file.
